World of Ninja
by invalidsyntax
Summary: Thanks to a failed Fuinjutsu, Konoha, at the beginning of the Chunin exams, is transported to a strange and desolate land, where aggressive Half Man Half Horse mutants swarm towards the unwanted intruders and their lush green forest, and where strange Cow beings and their green and blue friends fight against the tall Blue pointy eared people who are allied with mysterious humans.
1. Chapter 1

**World of Ninja Ch 1**

Foreword: World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, My imagination is owned by me, This fic was inspired by an idea by Tangent

/im currently new to the whole fanfiction thing, so this is my first true fanfic story attempt, sorry if it sucks, but i'm getting better every day, also, this fic will be set in classic WoW and probably wont even reach BC

**Story Start**

Hiroshi Inuzuka was tired, tired of wars, tired of battle and tired of the cycle of hatred that consumed the world, at 64 he had seen more death and destruction from the ninja world than he could stand, memories of his fallen teammates, of his wife, his child and his ninken haunted him every night in his dreams, but as he was an Inuzuka, he could not take the cowards way out, nor could he retire, such would be traitorous to the memories of his fallen family and comrades. But Hiroshi had a plan, it wasn't much of a plan, but he had bought and read and even stolen what he could on Fuinjutsu till he was able to create his masterpiece.

Hiroshi decided to check the seals one last time, he wasn't the best Fuinjutsu practitioner in the world, compared to seal masters such as the Fourth or Jiraiya, but he wasn't trying to become a combat sealer, or even a seal merchant, he had just one goal: Escape!

Catching a error on one of the lines, he quickly changed one of the lines of the seal, but otherwise everything was perfect, the seal would take him and everything else in a five metre radius to the realm of the summons, there he would prostate himself at the nearest summon boss for sanctuary and then would live a simple but rewarding lifestyle working for whatever summon boss he ended up supplicating to. Dreams of living a relaxing lifestyle caring for the dog summon clan, or maybe even the wolf summon clan briefly went through his mind, he almost stopped feeling guilty about abandoning Konoha, and he dearly hoped that the Hokage would forgive him, but he simply could not live the ninja lifestyle anymore, he could not take another life of a young ninja whose only fault in life was being born in the wrong village.

He thought that the seal he had drawn was genius, it would slowly drain the excess natural chakra in the surrounding area until it would have enough energy to send him off so he didn't have to rely on his meagre Chunin reserves, so he stood in the centre of the seal, with supplies for a month journey, and waited for the seal to activate.

* * *

Naruto was excited, hell he was ecstatic, energised and even aflame with joy! Today was the day, today he would prove himself to the village, today he would defeat all obstacles in his way and become Chunin. He would become a respected ninja and nobody, not teme, not that jerk Kiba and most definitely not that asshole Neji would be able to doubt his magnificence with that beautiful Chunin vest wrapped around him.

He would be the greatest ninja ever, saving princesses, defeating crime bosses, destroying demons and saving the day, they would beg to make him Hokage once he saved the world, they would shout his name from the streets of Konoha to the Daimyo's court and carve his face into the mountain.

But first he had to defeat that asshole Neji Hyuga, that bloody pompous prick was sitting eight seats across him, with that damn emotionless Hyuga Frown, and those soulless white eyes (he didn't mind Hinata's eyes, but Neji was a jerk, so he got stuck with soulless).

Turning back to watch the crowd slowly trickle into the stadium, he hoped that today went off perfectly, he even saw the Fire Daimyo enter with his entourage of concubines, diplomats and samurai proudly marching towards a private pavilion.

And there was the Hokage, entering surrounded by ANBU, the village elders and some old fart with bandages on one arm, Naruto waved excitedly at the Hokage, who saw his waving and gave a wave back, grinning like a maniac Naruto sat back down waiting for everything to start when suddenly a Jonin appeared with a swirl of leaves.

"c'mon kids, its time to enter the arena, the introductory ceremony is about to begin... hang on, where is the Uchiha?".

Shino turned to the Jonin, "I'm afraid Sasuke has not turned up, and I believe he has not been in this village for an entire month,why? because my insects have not detected his chakra all month".

"...huh, well, all of you, follow me".

* * *

Mai Sunagai was nervous, not because she was afraid of attacking Konoha, nor because she was worried about the lives of the Ninja under her command, as 2nd Squad Capitan of the Suna Jonin Squad, 3rd division. She was nervous about the fact that her Suna nin had absolutely no control about when they were attacking, who they were attacking or even how they were going to attack.

If it were up to her, they would be assaulting at night time from atop their silly mountain, with Wind Mistresses providing gale force winds to weaken the ramparts, and using powerful ninjitsu to keep the Konoha nin at bay while they sieged the town, but no, they were in broad daylight, with half of their forces split up, and waiting on the traitor Orochimaru to send the signal to summon his pet snakes before assaulting the damn gates. Granted snakes were definitely deadly, but as summons they could be countered by powerful summons on the opposing side, and granted Intel said that the perverted Sanin Jiraiya was supposedly in Tea country trying to find an already abandoned Oto base, but the bastard was hard to find, and harder to catch (Damn that bastard for that one time in the sauna in Cotton country).

All in all she was most definitely not comfortable with her current situation, nor the fact that they were relying on someone with a proven track record of betrayal (they had all heard of the rumours about Oto). Orochimaru was most definitely the epitomisation of a snake, quick to betray and even quicker to kill, also he was pale and slimy, and that tongue. ew.

Mai wished she knew what exactly the 4th Kazekage was thinking but at the end of the day she was a loyal Suna Shinobi and if she was ordered to take her nin to breach the gates, that was exactly what she was going to do, peace loving leaf nin be damned.

* * *

Well, looks like everyone was ready, the Genin hopefuls were standing in a nice line, the sun was shining, and everyone who was someone in the land of fire had turned up today, mused Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage of Konohagakure. It was looking to be a fine day as he got to show off the future of his village battle amongst each other for the title of Chunin, it was definitely looking to be a fine day, but he knew that somewhere Orochimaru was probably going to ruin everything, that bastard was somewhere and he had deliberately indicated that he was going to mess with the Hidden Leaf Chunin selection exams somehow, which was definitely a worry.

Hiruzen turned to one of his bodyguards "Have you found Sasuke yet?" hopefully the snake hadn't played his hand just yet.

The Jonin leant towards him "We have a few ANBU teams looking around but... no luck..." leaning closer he whispered "could Orochimaru have already... if so, finding him will be..."

"I understand..." he sighed, it seems like even his guard was worried about the snake today, if only he never let that bastard leave, even if he was once his favourite.

A rather potent chakra signature approached from his left, ah, it was Kazekage dono here to witness his children's defeat at the hands of Konoha nin, how lovely.

"Oh... well well... Kazekage Dono, you must be tired from the journey"

"Not at all" the Kazekage replied, muffled by a face-mask for some reason... odd, he had never worn one before in front of him, maybe he had received a horrific facial scar... "good thing its held here this time, while your still young, the trip may have been too much for you, Hokage Sama" Also odd, he'd never named him with respect before... "Maybe its time you decided on the fifth?"

Ugh, that jerk sure did love those thinly veiled insults, but still he had an image to maintain, keeping his grandfatherly act up he decided to ignore those insults for now, faking amusement he replied "Ha-ha. please don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another five years" like hell, if only there were competent ninja that he could palm the hat off to, if only Tsunade or Jiraiya would come back to take the hat off him, but he hadn't seen Tsunade for years, and Jiraiya had openly denied him about this last week... still, it was time to get this show on the road, so to speak, so he started to stand up.

"Well now, lets begin" he then stood up, stretching the kinks out of his well worn back as he waited for the crowds to notice that he was ready to begin, soon enough the dull roar slowly died out into a quiet murmur, which looked like the best he was going to get out of them...

"Thanks Everyone for coming to... The Hidden Leaf Chunin Selection Exam!... We will now start the main tournament matches... Between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries."

"Please stay... And watch until the end!" And with that the crowd broke into cheering as the Chunin hopefuls stood proudly.

"if its eight..." the Kazekage murmured "one seems to be missing" and of course there was, where the hell was Sasuke anyway, he desperately wanted to send for more ANBU to find the brat but with the Kazekage sitting there...

There was a sudden shudder, and another sudden drain on his chakra, the Jonin guards drew their weapons as they tried to understand what was happening, the Kazekage suddenly stood up as he frantically tried to look for something

"ANBU, what the hell is this, what is the meaning of this" Shouted Sarutobi

"We don't know Hokage Dono, but something is rapidly draining my reserves"

The Kazekage started running, as if there was something he knew about this and was trying to escape it as soon as possible... Feeling suspicious Sarutobi decided to detain him

"Stop the Kazekage, he might be the one behind this attack" however none of the ANBU were able to leave, as most of them fainted on the spot, however, so too did the Kazekage, as it seemed like his very body started to deform and deteriorate.. wait, he knew that face!

"OROCHIMARU, What have you done!"

The unveiled snake sanin turned around with visible strain, as his face started to melt and deform "argh... old monkey... i don't know what the hell this is... but you wont get... away with it", slowly the snake melted into a horrific snake beast that seemed to be made of thousands of white snakes.

Collapsing on one knee, with his vision slowly fading Sarutobi knew that he wouldn't be able to keep hold of consciousness "My apprentice, what the hell have you done to yourself" he whispered as he finally collapsed on the ground, turning his face to the sky, he saw strange seals start to write themselves into the sky and a strange glow start to emanate off the village.

Sarutobi's last conscious thought was that he hoped that his village would survive whatever depraved attack that it was about to face.

* * *

The Suna forces started panicking the moment they felt the wave of energy as it started to drain chakra from them, half the forces immediately started collapsing, while the other half stared in shock as a great blue barrier immediately formed around their struggling comrades, strange Fuinjutsu seals snaking around the blue dome. They also stared in shock as the tree's inside of the dome started to visibly wilt before their very eyes. Mei Sunagai was but one of the victims inside the sphere, her third in command, who stood behind her, was literally bisected by the barrier falling apart as half of him fell directly on top of her.

Holding back rising bile, she was able to push the remains away and was trying to make sense of what the hell was happening, but mainly she was collapsing from the tremendous drain of chakra that was knocking everyone out around her, her last though was wondering if they were found out, or whether this was in fact Orochimaru plan all along

* * *

Hiroshi Inuzuka was tired, however this time it was not simply because he was tired of wars, tired of battle, and tired of the endless cycle of hatred, instead he was tired because he was quickly being drained of a tremendous amount of chakra, the seals around him were going absolutely haywire, and they were definitely not restricting themselves to five metres around him, his final thoughts were both what the hell was happening, and whether he... no, whether the village would survive whatever calamity he had brought on them

* * *

Naruto ended up being the last person who was able to keep himself conscious as the shimmering orb drained most of his chakra from his body, but as sudden as it started, it suddenly stopped, and with a great blinding flash everything outside of the blue shimmering field suddenly disappeared, what was now outside was chaos, literal mind-melting chaos, with shimmering and melting colours mashing and bending in a symphony of madness. But he could see that the village was travelling towards a particular swirl of chaos, a small beacon of light surrounded by a angry red green black mass of nonsensical madness, slowly, the bright light got closer and closer until Naruto had to close his eyes as the light blinded everything else out.

*BWWOOOOOOOOMmmmm*

The sudden sound reverberated in his bones as sections of the stadium started to crumble from the vibrations, as the light dimmed Naruto chanced opening his eyes again, only to see once again a blue sky above him... was this a strange dream?... no, everyone was unconscious still and the air suddenly smelled stale and dusty, if he had ever been to a desert, that was the smell he would have described the smell as, but there was a dangerous undercurrent, something that he could not place but knew was evil.

But Naruto was not one for introspection, nor was he even that much of a heavy thinker, quickly dismissing the strange sights and smells, Naruto ran to check whether or not Jiji was ok (after all, the Hokage was old, really really old).

* * *

Sunpetal Mistwalker was an oddball, everyone said that about her, when she had joined up with the Cenarion Circle after completing her druid training, she had immediately requested Desolace, the Night Elves that she had admitted that to stared at her like she had grown tentacles and was proclaiming the return of the old gods. What they didn't know was that her tribe had originated from Desolace before they were run off by the Centaur, and she was hoping to heal the wounded and tortured ground, unfortunately, while the Cenarion Circle did have a base set up in those tortured lands, it was at Marshal's Refuge, a human outpost set up just after the "Third War" when the demons were retreating from Ashenvale to wherever they could flee from the amassed armies.

Of course, being a Tauren, she wasn't allowed there, let alone the fact that as a member of the Cenarion Circle she was not allowed to be a part of any military, meaning that she was not a member of the "Horde". In fact she did not really feel any membership of that horde, as her family were once staunch ally of the Grimtotems, that is until recently as they kidnapped her aunt a year ago. Sunpetal did not even know if she was alive anymore, or whether the Grims were keeping her as some sort of political prisoner, or Mu'sha forbid, some sick kind of breeding stock.

Shaking her head away from such depressing thoughts, she instead looked towards the depressing ground past her tent atop Ghost Walkers Post, in front of her was the Kodo burial ground, where those noble beasts for some reason decided to end their lives amongst their dead kin, no one knew why exactly the kodo decide to die there, and theories abound even today.

Sunpetal however felt a strange sensation, a curious feeling as if the world was anticipating a monumental change, or a great calamity, the clouds in the sky started to whirl and encircle until suddenly they dissipated in a great burst, Sunpetal could not in fact remember Desolace without those depressing gray-green clouds, and the sudden burst of blue skies were a shock to all the Tauren at the post, however, she did not have much time to think as the gathering sensation suddenly spiked in power as an energy started to form just past the kodo graveyard, a massive dome of blue sprang up at what she guessed was Mannaroc Coven...

Shit.

"That is where the demons are, someone get on a windrider and warn Thunderbluff, there might be another demon invasion..." everyone around however were staring dumbly at the shimmering blue sphere, Sunpetal snorted in frustration "QUICKLY!"

Even that did not seem to get their buts moving, snarling in frustration she morphed her body into the shape of a bird, something, that, while not standard Cenarion Circle, was taught to those who proved themselves, or failing that, taught to the brave and stupid as a way to try and save their lives. Of course they taught her the form after she stated her desire to help mend Desolace. She couldn't even decide if they were being jerks about it or not, but at least now she would be able to get a warning to Thunderbluff, even if she had to do it herself.

After gaining some altitude, she was suddenly buffeted by ferocious winds, that were slowly but surely dragging her towards that ethereal orb of what she sincerely believed was the prelude to yet another demonic invasion on Azeroth. The orb was quickly becoming more and more solid as the wind became rougher and rougher and she hoped that she would live from getting plastered against that deadly looki...

*BWWOOOOOOOOMmmmm*

A great blinding light temporarily stunned the poor bird and she tried valiantly to ride against the sudden shock-waves that were tormenting her, slowly she was able to regain her eyesight...

...

...

what the... in the name of An'she what was going on, where what was undoubtedly going to be a great demonic assault force, instead she was greeted to the sight of a great town, which looked faintly Night Elven in construction, and a mountain range that was definitely not the mountain range that was there before, and were those four faces.. human?

looking around she saw an even greater mystery, instead of demoniacally scarred lands she was greeted to the sight of beautiful greenery and boundless trees, cutting off dramatically to the otherwise normal Desolace scenery.

Sunpetal was torn, on one horn she wanted to get closer and inspect what the hell was this new city and where the hell had it come from, but on the other hand she also wanted to warn Thunderbluff, her grudgingly admitted racial capital, about the otherworldly invaders...

on closer inspection... there were indeed many humans strewn about the new village, dressed in outlandish fashion that looked absolutely like nothing she had ever seen before, but still... humans.

Taking one last glance, she turned to fly towards Thunderbluff.


	2. Chapter 2

**World of Ninja Ch 2**

Foreword: World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, My imagination is owned by me, This fic was inspired by an idea by Tangent

Naruto approached the Hokage pavilion with his usual stealth subtlety and caution, which is to say, none at all, picking his way past the fallen bodies of unimportant people he silently wondered if this was how the aftermath of a war looked like, indeed it was a grim spectacle, with the occasional accidental perversion added in for comic relief, like that guy with his face in that woman's crotch, or that other guy whose hand was on some dude's crotch.

Refocusing himself, Naruto opened the door to the pavilion only to come face to... face? with a horrific monster, it was all white and gross and stuff with snakes everywhere and this weird creepy human face, thank Kami it was also unconscious or Naruto felt like he would be peeing his pants right now... and was that the Kazekage hat? yes.. it was, why did Suna have a creepy snake monster as its Kazekage... well whatever, there was the Hokage, looking like he was just taking a nap or something.

"Hey Jiji, wake up." he whispered while shaking his favourite old guy like mad.

"JIJI, COME ON WAKE UP" he repeated, nothing again.

"OLD MAN WAKE THE HELL UP" he screamed in the old man's ear, except he still wasn't waking up... was he dead? how did you take a pulse again? was it holding the persons nose? or was it when.

"SNoooRTTTt. *Cough* *Cough* Nawuho wet gho of mah noove WRRIITE NEW!" the old man shouted, Naruto quickly let go of his handhold of the Hokage's nose, sheepishly smiling.

"JIJI, your awake, it was so weird, it was like it was draining my chakra and then it wasn't and then there was the weird colours and then the big flash and then there was blue skies and a bird and everyone was asleep and then there was a BIG monster and its right over there and its kinda scary and why does Suna have a monster for Kazekage and then.."

"Naruto, shush" Naruto shushed, the old man frowned, "That monster over there, its Orochimaru, I have almost no chakra but I have to seal him to keep him getting away, how much Chakra do you have?"

How much did he have, feeling around for his reserves, he decided "about uh... twenty percent? uh fifty? something like that?" Naruto shrugged, they didn't really go into percentages in Ninja Academy, but that sounded kinda right, how exactly do you know how much Chakra you have anyway?.

Jiji nodded "Right, can I have your permission to borrow some, ill need at least a bit to place a sleeping seal on my old student" Jiji said while frowning, wait, the Orychy guy was his student once? why did he teach a freaky monster thing, especially if it was the Kazekage... and how exactly do you give someone Chakra anyway?

"Uh... Jiji sure, but uh... how?"

"Right, hold my hand Naruto" Naruto took his outstretched hand "ok, on the count of three, One, Two... THREE!" and then Jiji's hand started glowing green, and it felt like he was draining Naruto's energy, it felt almost exactly like what happened before, and after a short time Jiji let go and stood up. Taking a scroll out of his pocket, Jiji unsealed some jars, a brush and a blank scroll.

"Ok Naruto, what I want you to do now is hold the head very carefully, hold it as firm as you can. Got it?"

"Yeah Old man lets do this! this is so badass" Naruto walked over to the monster. "We are totally saving the day" Naruto grabbed hold of the creepy snake face, it was all gross and slimy and yuck but he held on for Jiji "Hey Jiji, are we still going to do the Chunin exams? because I kinda wanted to beat up Neji, Pervy Sage taught me this sweet trick and a few other things, and I was totally going to beat him up good for what he did to Hinata and..."

"Naruto, lets not wake Orochimaru up, so please be quiet ok?" Old man looked kinda pissed, so Naruto took his advice, and then the old man took his brush, dipped it in the pot, and began drawing squiggly lines all over the monsters face, and it looked like the monster was about to wake up for a second but then Jiji made a hand sign and then the squiggly lines started glowing and the snake monster fell asleep again.

"Woohoo, we totally uh, well, we totally grafiti'd that monster till it died or something, way to go old man!" Naruto grinned, he was totally going to make Chunin after this, an A rank mission is nothing compared to defeating a monster Kage thing.

"Allright Naruto, ill wake up the Jonin guards around me, you go wake up the Jonin Sensei's and any other Jonin that you come across... actually just the Jonin Sensei's ok Naruto?"

"Sure thing Jiji, you can count on me to do that, um, what if the Jonin Sensei's try to attack me or something?"

*Sigh* "Just wake them up Naruto, they are trained to identify friend or foe instantly" Old man was looking kinda grumpy again, so Naruto quickly got up to wake up everyone else, and maybe even Neji if he was feeling extra generous... eh probably not.

* * *

After waking up the Jonin guards that made up his detail, Sarutobi decided to inspect the Kazekage's own protection detail, or should he say Orochimaru's detail instead... lifting up the mask of the first one Sarutobi was shocked to find the face of a twelve year old girl, checking underneath the cloak he discovered that there was in fact two... Genin? underneath the cloak, and the one under the cloak was a rotund boy wearing an Oto headband, so it was as he thought, the snake was indeed the leader of the mysterious Oto village, Sarutobi shuddered as he imagined what horrific depravity occurred in the halls of that mad bastard's village, what vile secrets had he discovered that should not have been obtained by the hands of man.

Snatching the cloak of the second guard, he found another two boys, however one of them had four arms and hands and a strange bow... disturbing, Sarutobi decided not to seal these children to sleep but instead to take them to the T&amp;I division, because as Orochimaru's chosen guards, they must have many deep dark secrets that the snake had taught them, maybe he could even wipe their minds and bring them up as loyal Konoha Shinobi, spoils of war and all that.

Turning to the Jonin guard who looked the most awake, he gestured him to come closer "these four, get chakra suppressant seals on them and take them to T&amp;I, be careful though, I have noticed they each have one of Orochimaru's cursed seals, and make sure they stay unconscious for now, them waking up could be bad, as despite their ages they seem to be his elite guard"

"Wait... Orochimaru? is that what that... thing is over there?" the Jonin looked absolutely shocked at this.

"Unfortunately yes he is, you better hurry, they should be waking up soon as their Chakra levels are starting to return to a stable point"

"Yes sir" The Jonin saluted "I will do as you wish Hokage dono" and with that he started to press points on the teenager's spines, ensuring that they remained unconscious for the near future.

Sarutobi sighed, this day was already turning out to be a disaster, but at least one of the village's most wanted nukenin was captured today, now if only he could find out what the hell had just happened, looking out to the arena Sarutobi frowned, that blue sky was starting to fill up with dark grey green storm clouds, that seemed to be sucking out the colour around him, he spied upon a bird flying in the sky and suddenly realised that the had never seen that type of bird before, which was a great shock as, being ninja, most large birds were used for one hidden village or another as ninbirds or simple messaging birds.

Feeling a sudden feeling of dread creep into his gut, Sarutobi checked his reserves, and then shunshin'ed up to the top of the arena... well, the Hokage monument was still there, looking proud as ever, and the forest looked the same as it ever did but... he noticed that beyond the tree's were mountain ridges that were never there before, and if he looked that way... the tree line ended well before they should have... feeling that gut feeling noticeably worsen, he then shunshin'ed up to his office, past his unconscious secretary, might as well let the poor girl get some rest, and immediately approached his crystal ball.

After five minuets of studying he came to a grim resolution, five miles in all directions from Konoha, the forest suddenly ended, and from there onwards was a desolate and dreary land, filled with strange behemoths, carrion birds, hyena's and strange creatures, that almost looked like what would happen if you combined a human with a horse. And... they were taking Suna nin as prisoners... what.

Indeed, they seemed to be capturing the unconscious bodies of Suna ninja, about eighty strong, they could have easily escaped if they were awake, but these horse people were taking advantage of their... good luck.

No, this cant be good, let alone the fact that this many Suna nin could only be a war party tricked into attacking Konoha thanks to Orochimaru, if the Suna nin get tortured into speaking about whatever weakness in the defences of Konoha that Orochimaru had found, or if they for whatever reason decide to ally themselves with these strange horsemen, then the security of his village was in terrible jeopardy.

Standing up from the desk, he then shunshin'ed back to the stadium, where a large crowd of Konoha Shinobi were fighting against. ANBU, what the hell was going on.

"Behold, I, KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY, MIGHT GAI shall defeat you with THE POWER OF MY YOUTH! YOSH!" oh Kami there goes Gai again.

"YOSH! I ROCK LEE, SHALL AAAALLSO BESTOW, upon you all, the MAGNITUDE of my YOUTH, and if I cannot defeat twenty enemy NIN, I shall do five thousand push ups... in the NUDE!" and there goes mini Gai, still decked out in hospital gear, beating up an ANBU with his crutch, which obviously meant that the ANBU that were before him were not in fact ANBU, but were indeed enemy nin, or well, he hoped so, it would be dreadfully embarrassing for any ANBU to be defeated by an invalid.

Seeing someone who was actually sane and not currently fighting, Sarutobi shunshin'ed to his son, "Asuma, status report!"

"Hai Hokage, we were waking up Jonin when Kurenai decided to wake up an ANBU, however, when she did so, she was immediately attacked, however she was able to easily trap the nin in a Genjutsu and sent him back to sleep, upon removing his mask she found that it was Hakuba Doshido, nukenin Chunin of Iwa, wearing an Oto headband, as it turns out, ninety percent of all ANBU in the stadium were in fact Oto nin, and one was Genin Kabuto Yakushi, who was able to break out of Kurenai's Genjutsu and injured her with a chakra scalpel before fleeing, showing high Chunin skills, we have defeated all but ten, and have taken five wounded and one dead Chunin"

Well... that was disturbing, and actually that was about expected, obviously that bastard Orochimaru had the village by the balls, and it was only thanks to that... strange teleportation Jutsu knocking everyone out, coupled with Naruto not falling unconscious, that had saved the village, if Orochimaru had been able to recover, he could have killed everyone, taken... wait, Sasuke was never actually found... damn, but if the snake was at the Chunin Selection exam, obviously he didn't have Sasuke, so that meant that Sasuke was safe somewhere with Kakashi, back in the Konoha forest... well at least the boy was safe, but losing Kakashi was definitely a blow.

In the distance, a faint "Youth!" could be heard.

"Right, Asuma, Gather twenty Jonin and forty Chunin, using the telescope technique I was able to discover a Suna war party of around eighty strong four point five miles south from the southern gate, while they were undoubtedly sent by Orochimaru in order to assault Konoha, I believe the news that their Kazekage was actually Orochimaru in disguise, and that the true Kazekage is undoubtedly dead in a ditch somewhere will definitely at least make them unwilling to attack a village nine hundred ninja strong..."

Asuma looked shocked at the beginning of this speech, but ever slowly the look of incredulity became larger and larger, however what Hiruzen said next would undoubtedly shock him to his very core.

"Unfortunately, there's more..."

"What... MORE! what could possibly..." while the look on Asuma's face was definitely amusing to the Hokage, what he had to say next would probably break his mind.

"That strange Jutsu, the one that drained everybody of Chakra, and knocked everyone else, I found out what it used all that Chakra for, in a five mile radius around Konoha the forest still stands, beyond that, is a vast desert filled with strange and unusual beasts, undoubtedly we have been transported to some strange and desolate world, some of the native inhabitants, a group of half horse half humans, have started to kidnap the unconscious Suna army, if we don't act quickly, who know what could happen to them, and more importantly, who knows what the Suna army knows about the defences of Konoha thanks to that bastard snake lover, your mission is this, rescue the Suna army and try to obtain their allegiance, failing that... silence them."

And yes, for a few beautiful seconds the sheer incredulity on Asuma's face would warm the Hokage's heart for years, however eventually what he had said sunk into the Jonin Sensei, and he quickly affirmed a "Hai, Hokage" before running off as fast as his legs would take him, about facing, he ended up facing another equally shocked Jiraiya, which somehow made the poor boy look even more stupid than he actually was, ah, yet another memory to fondly remember until his eventual death, if only he had a camera.

"Ah, heh. you, ah, you were lying right? what you just said, its a joke right Sensei?"

"I'm afraid not Jiraiya, cant you tell by the air, by the clouds, by the very nature that something about Konoha has fundamentally changed, when I was woken up by the kid, I was nearly overwhelmed by how strange everything felt, it was only due to the fact that Orochimaru was laying unconscious right next to me that I was able to distract myself from the very strangeness, no, all the telescope technique did was affirm my suspicions, we are probably in another continent, if not another world" Hiruzen decided, that with all the stress, that he needed to sit down, taking a seat on one of the pavilion seats.

"But Sensei, who would have the power to teleport not only Konoha, but the forest as well? the amount of energy that would require, i'm not sure even the Kyuubi could power such a Jutsu"... now there was a point, where the hell was that Ichibi container.

"Ah, but you are missing two pieces of the puzzle, while a Jutsu would indeed require near infinite amounts of chakra to teleport the village, this was accomplished by Fuinjutsu, which as you know can accomplish many "impossible" feats, and not only that, the seal fed off not only the Kyuubi, but the Ichibi as well" Ah, that seemed to placate the insatiable student, but then he got a sudden introspective look.

"Sensei, how is it that you were able to survey the land using the telescope technique, when I know damn well you need to focus on someone for it to work" Jiraiya was slowly looking more and more both annoyed and perverted at the same time, an odd combination to be sure.

"Ah, my student, while it is true that the technique was originally that way, did you not think that I was able to improve upon it? after all, they don't call me the professor for nothing now do they?" Jiraiya's eyes were now gleaming with an unnatural light, time to crush it "And I might even teach you this technique..." quiet perfected giggles were emanating from his unnatural student... wait for it... "Provided of course, that you take upon the Hokage hat!" And there it goes, from perverted to crushed in point two seconds flat, definitely a new record.

* * *

Hratha of the Gelkis was positively ecstatic, he and his war-band had just found eighty humans, conveniently unconscious and, after a quick frisking for hidden weapons, were tied up to be taken back to Gelkis land to be slaves for the Gelkis mines, all of them looked to be young and strong, and would promise great wealth for the clan.

Oddly though, all of the humans still remained unconscious even though they had been 'slightly' rough-handled, and one of the females had been outright groped without so much as a peep, which was actually slightly worrying? were they ambush bait, or maybe they had all been poisoned by the strange forest that had just suddenly appeared where the demons were...

Maybe they might even be demons ins disguise.

"Vhorvis, use dark magick to check if they demons!"

"Yes Hratha, right away Hratha".. ugh, snivelling pup, Hratha can tell that he is just waiting for the chance to 'accidentally' ambush someone to help his rise to power, all warlocks are like that unfortunately, but as the warlock checked to see if one of the humans were demons, namely by casting the demon enslavement spell, absolutely nothing happened, which meant that they were in fact, not demons. Actually Vhorvis looked a bit upset about that.

"Sorry great warcheif, they not demons"

Yes yes... we had seen him cast the spell, it was obvious they weren't demons... "whoa really, dey not demons even do we tuk dem from da no more demon place? dat so weird? maybe dey poisoned or sumthin" and there goes Pthak showing that when half of your misbegotten race were simpering morons, there was always someone worse. Although if they were poisoned, that was only a spell away too.

"That... actually is point, which show that sometime even idiot be right once season, Skevina, cast spells to see if they affected by poison or disease"... ugh, Hratha hated speaking like that, but simply put, in centaur society, unless you were speaking to a group of elders, you had to speak like a moron or else you were the odd one out, also sometimes if you used the complicated words, the idiots got exactly the wrong idea.

After that hot-hoof Skevina(oh man he wished he could take her for his third wife, but his second absolutely hated her) finished casting her sparkly shaman spells (and why the hell did they sparkle even with failures) it was obvious that the new prisoners were not in fact poisoned or diseased, and since they did not have a magi, or nature talker, they could not check to see if their prisoners were cursed somehow, but then again, curses were rarely contagious, and the contagious curses were obvious, so his war-band had absolutely no chance of inviting doom upon the clan by taking these humans as slaves, absolutely no chance whatsoever.

* * *

Sarutobi Asuma watched as the strange horselike creatures took the Suna nin hostage, as his group silently ghosted the seemingly unaware band of idiots, and while it was tempting to attack right now, they didn't know how skilled these strange horse creatures actually were, and what strange and unnatural powers they had, he was sorely tempted to treat them like bandits, but that female one with the large breasts definitely disproved that wrong.

Also, since that war-band was one hundred and fifty strong, they had a clear advantage, at least in numbers.

However, with how stupid most of the horse-kin seemed, Asuma decided that at least most of them were, as the children put it, "Cannon fodder", whatever the hell a cannon was. He had decided after conferring with his group, that they would wait for night time, and go for stealth kills on all the Officers before they rescued the Suna nin, figured out whether the Suna nin would play ball, and then escape, hopefully without bringing a war down upon Konoha.

Also the fact that they couldn't speak horse, or whatever they called their language, definitely impeded any negotiation they might have otherwise attempted, and did they really want to negotiate with slavers anyway?

Asuma wondered if Kurenai was out of the hospital yet? after all of this, he could definitely do with spending some 'quality time' with her later.

* * *

Kabuto didn't know what he was going to do, oh sure he could attempt to free his 'Master' Orochimaru, but with him being under guard by ten Jonin at all times, including that idiot Jiraiya (Who was supposed to be in Tea Country what the hell) that was not really looking like something he could do on his lonesome, especially when he was embarrassingly exposed as an enemy by Kurenai of all people, catching him off guard at the exact absolute worst time, didn't even kill the smug... admittedly hot bitch, so he just basically had to swallow the fact that he had failed. Hell Orochimaru had failed like, twice as hard so he wasn't feeling that bad, and he could always go back to Taki, they hadn't found out that he was a spy yet.

Yeah, that sounded like a plan, time to ditch being Kabuto, and go back to being Aku Hishoritu again, nice and easy, have access to a morgue again, nothing at all like the what the hell... what the hell is going on.

Exactly five miles from Konohagakure, the road he was following suddenly and violently ended, where an admittedly quaint forest once was, was instead an endless expanse of grey dusty desert as far as the eye could see.

WHAT THE HELL. Suna was NOT five miles away from Konoha, in fact, he had been to Suna before, even became a nin there for a time, Suna was easily eighty percent more inviting than what this hell-hole was, and was that a carrion bird of some type, yes, of a surprisingly monstrous size too, easily three metres long, and eating the carcass of some primordial behemoth with four other of its buddies, a group of hyena's cautiously approaching... and ooh there it goes, going straight for the neck of one of the birds, but then they start pecking the eyeballs out of the hyena's and in the end two hyena's survive limping towards their admittedly well earn't carrion...

Which is stupid when there is six fresh bird carcases right there

And he was able to simply stroll up to them, snap their necks while they were distracted, and he was off his merry way...

While other people might be stressed, or even panicking, Kabuto saw things differently, he didn't know what the hell had happened, but suddenly he was in a world of strange and unusual things, and Kabuto always enjoyed dissecting strange and unusual things.


	3. Chapter 3

**World of Ninja Ch 3**

Foreword: World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, My imagination is owned by me, This fic was inspired by an idea by Tangent

Kakashi stared at the wastelands that was once upon a time Konoha, trying to rack his brains figuring out what the hell Jutsu could do such a thing, where the beautiful forests and training grounds were, now was a hellish vista of corruption and evil, the horrific looking green sludge was what passed for water in this nightmare land, and strange horrific creatures cavorted under the dim purple haze filled sky, and where the wonderful village stood, now was a desolate ruined civilisation, stone buildings mournfully wasted while nightmarish creatures and strange green people worked strange nightmarish Jutsu, glowing purple with evil. To add insult to injury, where the Hokage monument once was was a bleak grey mountian range, utterly dreary and blank... How was he going to go on, what was he going to do about his cute little Genin, how was he going to atone for his failures when his very village had vanished.

Sasuke, was thinking roughly the same things, but it was more along the lines of, 'how the hell do I rebuild my clan when my clan's estate has disappeared, along with all the potential brides... and oh Kami my money, all my money is gone... OH DEAR KAMI WHY, my clan's techniques that I never bothered to learn, ITS ALL GONE!'

This should tell you roughly where Sazuke's loyalty lied when it came to his home village.

"Should... Sasuke's mouth ran dry, but he pressed on regardless "Should we interrogate one of the strange green people, do you think they know what happened?" it should be noted that so great was his shock and horror that the trademark Uchiha scowl had completely vanished from his face.

Kakashi wondered, indeed it seemed unlikely that those savage green people shared their language, what with the way their backs hunched, like they were some kind of idiot, and those tusks didn't look like they lent well to polite conversation, Kakashi however was about to attempt this anyway when some movement in the corner of his eye alerted him to an alternative.

For there were quite possibly the strangest people that Kakashi had ever seen not half a mile away, The first one was some strange midget, about half as tall as an average ninja, with braided hair and a braided beard of admittedly luscious auburn locks, the squat carried an impressively large war hammer for his frame, and was decked out in strange golden metal, he also seemed to be glowing somewhat.

The second was most definitely a normal human, dressed in quite possibly the most garish green and brown robes he had ever seen, with yellow shoulders, orange gloves and an extremely stupid dark blue conical hat, the man managed to top off the assemble with a large golden rod, that was glowing a bluish colour upon the end... strange.

The third member of the group was obviously the fashion statements child, except the... five year old? was decked in outlandish combat leathers. Kakashi once decided to wear combat leathers once, that lasted all of two days. The daggers the child was wearing were pretty deadly looking though, although why you would give your child such implements at that age was beyond him.

The fourth member of the group was their trained bear, quite possibly the strangest bear he had ever seen too, as its ears were rather ridiculously long, and who dyes a moon into its fur and then embroider it with jewellery, some people should not have pets.

The fifth and final member of the group was an exotic and tall blue woman dressed in pale white robes, she was absolutely entrancing, the way she walked, the way she moved, it screamed sensuality and confidence, this woman knew what she wanted, she knew how she wanted it, and she probably could get any man she wanted too, She had rather long ears also, but on her it looked good.

By this time his staring was noticed by Sasuke, who upon viewing the blue beauty immediately activated his Sharingan, Kakashi approved, he wouldn't want to forget her either.

"Well, those people look somewhat more... agreeable, how about we introduce ourselves, hopefully one of them knows how to speak Elemental." Sasuke hmm'd his agreement, or disapproval, one couldn't really tell with the boy, so they both shunshin'ed toward the outlandish party of five.

Surprised by their sudden appearance, the group raised their weapons, but seeing as they weren't attacking, and were two humans, they soon relaxed their guard.

"Greetings, my name is Kakashi Hatake, Jonin of Konoha, could I please talk with whoever is the leader of your group?"

The looks on the groups faces, while entertaining, were also paradoxically depressing, as it was quick to understand that the group had no idea what they were saying.

"Vol ash vur boras atish?" the squat said

"Alur adu numashane" the beauty replied

"EEEhh Vul Hasen von kriezen ban tieleil?" That was the... five year old? no... apparently Kakashi had made an error, five year old's don't have neon green moustache's.

"Bur" was all the tall fashion disaster replied, then deciding on something, his hands started to glow with unnatural blue light for a second, Kakashi was suddenly on alert but when five glowing eyes suddenly appeared over the heads of the party he realised that it was something else, what, he didn't know...

"So can you understand me? the spell should work, but i have never tried it on a non Azerothian language before..."

"Uh.. Yes, your speaking perfect elemental now... how is that possible?"

"Elemental did you say? nothing like the elemental of our world, you should probably have the name changed, or sue the elementals, one of the two." err, what? "Anyway the spell actually doesn't make us speak your language, rather it sends a psychic signal that goes directly in peoples brains, which means that theoretically..."

"SHUT UP Borin, light your such a windbag" the midget... the bearded midget interjected.

"What?" Sasuke succinctly reposed

"Well if your language is called elemental, and their language is called elemental, it gets a bit confusing right, so its for the best if you get them to change the name of their language right?" the man said with a grin, Kakashi suspected the man simply enjoyed riling people up, Kakashi decided it was time to ask them if they knew what happened, also he didn't want the windbag to start up again...

"Well, we are in a bit of a dilemma and we were hoping you could help us out" this got the attention of the rest of the group, Kakashi could only guess why, "You see, there used to be a village right there, where as now is that... horrific den of demonic monsters, or monstrous demons or something along those lines, anyway, we were wondering if you knew where our town had gone"... odd, and now the rest of the group looked strangely disappointed, as if they were just waiting to do heroic deeds or some other nonsense.

"Ah, you mean that big blue ball that whisked us away to your fantasy tree-world?" The lesser midget queried.

"I was not in fact here to see that, but I can only assume that yes, it was in fact the 'big blue ball' that you just mentioned, could you, uh, describe the case of uh, 'Blue Ball' that you just experienced?" ... Damn, looks like they didn't get the reference, definitely from another planet.

"Why Yes indeed" said the annoyingly high pitched midget's midget, "I couldn't help but notice strange runic patterns on the orb, as it seemed to transport us through the very nether itself, the journey lasted for two whole minuets before depositing this small patch of Desolace right at this very location" Ah, so the hell scape was called Desolace... oddly fitting that.

"And this Desolace, this, dreary corrupted and disgusting landscape... is that where you people are from?" Kakashi thought that it would be rather appropriate that they came from such a scarred and twisted planet, well, except for the beauty, who must be from another planet as well.

The fashion disaster decided that he would field that question "Ah, no, the country... so to speak... of Desolace has been abandoned by civilised people for thousands of years, with just the centaur hordes laying claim to it, sure you get the odd splattering of those cow people, but they can hardly be called civilised themselves. Can you believe that they only just a few years ago created their first city? and only at the behest of those savage Orcs, ugh... anyway the rest of Azeroth is generally quite pleasant.. with of course the odd exception, and the constant wars between the noble people of the Alliance, and the depraved, sickening, horrific, nasty and generally bad smelling 'Horde' that they have going on, its quite amazing they even have a government, and our people have been trying to get rid of them for a while now".

That sounded pretty good to Kakashi, they were obviously a civilised people, and there were some backwater degenerates who they were slowly exterminating, obviously these people could definitely be potential clients... once Kakashi figured a way to get back to Konoha that is. But still...

"So, would you have a means to uh... travel back? or are you stuck here?" Kakashi doubted they had, they looked rather mind deficient, except for the beauty, who had yet to grace him with her no doubt beautiful voice.

"Aye lad" Said the squat "We have here our hearthstones, that have been set to return us to to Nijel's point, which is an alliance outpost upon the dreary sands of Desolace, but uh... it be a one way trip, also one person, so that's definitely out for you people, also, I believe our mage here has recently learnt the arcane secrets to portals, is that right Borin?" Borin gave a nod, which ended up depositing his hat upon the sand. Kami what a moron, "But that too would be a one way trip, unless your world also has the secrets of portal craft?"

"No, i'm afraid i have never even heard of whatever Jutsu... Portal... is, but we do have Fuinjutsu, which sounded like what took your people to our land in the first place... but transportation Fuinjutsu requires obscene amounts of energy to be used, and larger for longer distances... so between worlds.. probably no. There is also the rare and obscure art of Space-time Jutsu, but learning that is generally a tightly kept secret, so finding someone who could attempt that kind of feat... no, not likely" Now Kakashi was definitely feeling depressed, he might never see his beautiful village again.

But wait... yes... that might work...

"Ah, there is one idea, we could use the summon realms, unfortunately reverse summoning can only be achieved by people who are well respected by the summon clan that they have signed a contract with, and... well... I would be fine, but Sasuke here does not in fact have a summon contract, and I would have to leave one of us here, which is definitely not going to happen because Sasuke is one of my cute little apprentices." Ah, it was so adorable when Sasuke frowned like that, like he would like nothing better than to bash Kakashi's face in for that comment, such a wonderful frown.

The fashion disaster's eyes gleamed when Kakashi admitted that, like he was hoping beyond hope that they were indeed unable to breach the barrier between worlds, adopting an obviously fake friendly smile, the man approached. "Ah, why I might have a solution to your small problem..."

"Oh here we go again..."

"ugh, such greed"

"Humans..." Ah, there was her voice, every bit of beautiful as expected.

"I swear your as greedy as a goblin"... wait.. did the bear just talk?

"Oh yes, most definitely. A fine solution that would solve all of your problems, you see, as an... entrepreneur, I was able to discern the secrets of portal crafting from the Dwarven arcane masters of their Magic Quarters..."

"more like, you stole and then got booted out" grumbled the squat.

"AS i was saying... After learning the multitude of difficult and treacherous teachings that are required, I believe I might be able to craft a portal beacon so that you could travel through the Twisting Nether itself..."

Oh good, that would solve most of his problems, except for the fact he would have to rely upon the... mage did he say?, yes, relying on that flake did not seem the wisest of idea's.

"Of course, for such an exacting and difficult work, there would also be some... recompense" Ah, of course, the flake definitely reminded Kakashi of some of the worst types of merchants that he had to escort.

"How would a small fee of.. Ten thousand gold sound?"

"TEN THOUSAND GOLD? what the HELL Borin!"

"Disgusting"

"Ha, nothing short of a king could afford such a fee"

The shifty robe wearer tried to keep his confident smile, but it was obviously straining against the criticisms, ah, but Kakashi had a nice way to crush the snake oil merchant's smile "Ah, well, there might be a problem there, as the Elemental Nations don't use... gold... as currency, but i'm sure I could pay you ten thousand ryo, after we arrive back at Konoha of course, that being where I keep my wealth"

The flake's eyes were definitely twitching now, and that forced smile somehow seemed even more forced and insincere, no doubt that he was about to raise the price or even refuse out of spite, after all the group had their own transportation secured. "However... the Fire Daimyo was visiting Konoha today, i'm sure that the court of Fire Country would definitely reward well for... securing him." It would also be a good point for this portal stone thing, hopefully the Sharingan would be able to copy the secrets of portal crafting.

And the robed moron slowly started to grin again, colour flushing back upon his face, no doubt dreaming of how much he could plunder from the Daimyo's court "Why yes Mr. whoever you are, no doubt that might definitely be a deal"

* * *

The flight to Thunderbluff was one of the most tiring things Sunpetal Mistwalker had achieved, thanks to how the sun had set, she could tell it had taken roughly eight Orcish hours, she was just lucky that Thunderbluff was so close, as if she had to fly to Ogrimmar she would definitely needed to rest in between, and she estimated that the flight probably would have taken four days.

Ah there was her destination, the Elders rise, she would have to speak with Hamuul if she were to be able to gain audience with the Chief. Quickly diving to the entrance to the great tent, Sunpetal shifted back to her normal self, reconstituting the combat leathers she wore, and her backpack, Sunpetal still did not understand how that worked, but it was damn handy.

Taruk Runetotem, her once teacher, greeted her at the entrance of the tent.

"Hoh, slow down young one, what is the rush? you look exhausted, come, sit."

"I'm afraid there is no time honoured elder, a great mystery has suddenly appeared, and I must gain audience with Chief Bloodhoof" Sunpetal gasped, trying to catch her breath, thankfully the look of understanding on the elders face meant that they had noticed the upheaval as well. And he guided her to where the Archdruid was meditating.

"Honoured Archdruid, my name is Sunpetal Mistwalker, and I bring news of a great upheaval in Desolace, this morning I felt a sudden rise of energy, as if something monumental was trying to break into our dimension, then a great and sudden storm arose, bringing forth powerful winds and clearing the constant dreary clouds that haunt the land, and... and then a great blue dome burst forth from the ground at the ruins of Mannaroc's Coven, a place were demons and demon worshippers gather for their dark and perverse rituals. At this point I began to panic, as I thought that this might be the prelude to another demonic invasion, something that our tribes barely survived last time, so I shifted into the form of raven, and left for Thunderbluff, however I did not realise that the powerful winds were still active, and ended up being brought close to the dome, there was a great blinding burst of light, and then, when my eyes cleared... where once was cursed ruins instead was a great forest, about six Orcish miles long, and in the centre of the forest was a strange and unusual city, about one Orcish mile wide. And in that city were many many humans, garbed in exotic and unusual cloth, all of them unconscious to a man, I was then torn between exploring the strange city, or returning quickly to Thunderbluff, which brings me here... uh, that's it..."

The Archdruid frowned, and seemed lost in thought, which was fine with Sunpetal as the exhaustion started catching up to her, taking a seat on the ground, she waited for the Archdruid's response...

ten minuets later he suddenly locked eye-contact with her "Yes... yes... you have done well to bring this news to us, I will speak with the chief, you should return in order to discern whether these strange human are as hostile as the humans of our world..." this shocked Sunpetal, did he mean that these humans were not of Azeroth? were there other human civilisations lost in the Twisting Nether? were there other Tauren civilisations too?

"But... your diligence should be rewarded, yes, I will teach you a spell that is generally kept for chief's of the Taurahe people, one that will grant you the gift of universal speech, you shall be our ambassador young druid, make sure you discern what intentions these humans have with us, something in my gut warns me that these people are mighty and dangerous, and making enemies of them would be foolish when they don't even belong to the Alliance... yet... in fact, try to convince them to remain neutral to the Horde, as after all, they are surrounded by Horde towns and cities, and if they have been taken to the wastes of Desolace, they will definitely be wanting for food and supplies"

Sunpetal was... shocked, this was such a honour, to be the ambassador for her people, she wasn't even a "loyal" horde warrior and yet here he was entrusting her with the fate of her people... no, for the fate of her people she would be as loyal as possible, as this could be the tipping point in the current cold war between the Horde and the Alliance, she definitely wouldn't give those murdering, greedy, despicable Dwarves and those self righteous, pompous and arrogant Humans of the Alliance the chance to gain a foothold in central Kalimdor.


	4. Chapter 4

**World of Ninja Ch 4**

Foreword: World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, My imagination is owned by me, This fic was inspired by an idea by Tangent

As the sun set, Hiruzen Sarutobi reflected on life from the comfort of the Hokage seat, this morning, his greatest worry was that Orochimaru might kidnap Sasuke and experiment on the poor boy, and he was resigned to hunting down his former apprentice, but now, with his village in a strange new world thanks to a mysterious Fuinjutsu that they still did not know who set it off, with ten percent of the population of Konoha dead thanks to Chakra drain, three hundred Oto nin dead or prisoner, and a small regiment of Suna nin kidnapped by horse men to who knows where for who knows why?.

Still, casualties would have been much higher if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was nearly out of Chakra, letting the Taijutsu and Kenjutsu specialists of the village literally mop the floor with all the enemy nin, hell, because nobody had any chakra to spare (apart from Naruto) the enemy nin couldn't even set off the explosive tags that they had strung up everywhere, mainly because all the tags were drained of Chakra, meaning to use them, one had to refill them first. Still, the luck could only hold so much, as one of the first of the enemy nin's happened to be Garra of the sand, who, while blocked from using his deadly sand skills, was a surprisingly good Taijutsu user, however his rampage was eventually stopped, and a five element seal is currently stopping him from rampaging again.

The fire Daimyo however was absolutely livid, one of his favourite chief concubines was one of the poor folk dead by Chakra drain, and he had demanded both reparations and an escort of Jonin home, only to be told that the trip home could be more difficult than thought possible. But unfortunately that shock quickly turned to righteous fury, demanding whoever was responsible for the cowardly attack on the royal court of Fire Country' to be promptly made example of, after Sarutobi explained that they already had many trusted ANBU hunting down who or what was responsible for this mess, the fire Daimyo grimly nodded, and left for the most expensive hotel in Konoha... lucky bastard.

Already the civilian council had demanded more power, more money, wartime laws to be activated, wartime laws to be annulled, the recalling of all Shinobi (yeah good luck with that) and Danzo to be made 'temporary sub Hokage'... whatever that meant, Sarutobi calmly accepted the wartime law activation, and then pormptly told the council that during wartime the civilian council had no ability to demand anything and that Sarutobi was already sending Chunin off on scouting missions, that sections of the Konoha forest was to be felled to make way for pastures, and that any civilian who wanted to become a farmer would be paid a small subsidy, Sarutobi then stood up and then promptly left.

Kami above sometimes he wished he could just pull an Itachi and execute the whole lot, but they were needed to keep the engine that was his village happily running without problems.

And Shinigami damn all this paperwork, one would think in emergency scenario's such as this, that he could get someone else to sort through this mountain of utter crap so that he could manage the things that were actually important... for example, why the hell was there a separate damage report for every building, why not bunch it up into a larger document that the Hokage could conveniently then set on fire with a Katon.

Right, that's absolutely too much paperwork than he could handle, time to do something that doesn't slowly kill his braincells, activating the orb in the middle of his desk, Sarutobi decided it was time to do some spying... and unfortunately, he had no time to spend ... inspecting... the Kunoichi bathing pools.

First off, he decided to catch up on what his son was doing, which was apparently waiting in ambush on a cliff while those horse people were celebrating and feasting below him, it looks like the Suna nin were spread around in crude wooden cages, surely the Suna nin could have escaped by now, but it looks like they were biding their time, obviously both Asuma and whoever was commanding the Suna contingent thought roughly the same.

Next was his habitual check up on Naruto, who was apparently still training on training ground seven by his own, that is, if you don't count his ridiculous amounts of shadow clones... Kami that kid was going to be a monster one day, Hiruzen wondered why Kakashi hadn't taught him any serious Ninjutsu yet? giving the kid a few offensive moves of his Chakra type would tun the kid into a true powerhouse, then again maybe that was exactly why, hmm, with Kakashi currently out of the way, maybe he could set him up with another Jonin Sensei, just temporarily mind you. And once the kid had a few powerhouse moves under his belt Kakashi would have to teach him a few things, even if just to keep face.

Speaking of Kakashi, maybe he was unconscious in Konoha somewhere, so he tried keying Kakashi's Chakra signature up... which utterly failed, unlike last time yesterday when all he got was an indistinct blur... damn. It looks like Kakashi and Sasuke were back in the Elemental Nations, which according to Naruto's little ramble, was probably a few dimensions away.

Well that sucked.

Sarutobi gave another sigh, this whole situation was really giving the poor man a serious case of stress. Focusing again on the orb, Sarutobi patrolled around the outskirts of what the technique could give a clear picture, to the north (going on the position of the sun on this planet) was a yard of bones and dying behemoth creatures, which he would call Fleshsacks for now, these Fleshsacks were sporadically here and there in the desert, and were generally left alone by everything but the stupid, Sarutobi idly wondered what the hell the Fleshsacks ate, because their teeth looked herbivorous and yet there wasn't any plant life for miles, except of course for the forest, which was already under siege by the Fleshsacks.

Now the scavenging birds on the other hand seemed to attack just about anything that they could find, whether it was the Fleshsacks, the hyena's or random critters, they seemed to hate just about everything they could, in fact Sarutobi had the pleasure of watching them viciously rip into one of those horse men, surrounding and then slowly ripping into the creature until it died of blood loss. The birds were definitely not something that would pose a problem to even a Genin however, but the untrained civilian would definitely have trouble.

The hyena's also seemed to hunt in packs, generally trying to take down stragglers and other weak targets... Sarutobi watched in morbid fascination as a group of six hyena's separated a Fleshsack calf from its mother, and then ate it while the poor mother could only watch in what he assumed was misery... truly this was a brutal and terrifying world.

Hold on.. there, following a dirt path that he had almost missed, he spied a large brutish male of some sort, easily twice as tall as most Jonin, he walked confidently alongside his pet bear, and his pet pig, and an eagle perched on his shoulder guard. an unidentified and potentially hostile man was heading towards the village, taking a good look at his grim and savage demeanour he knew what to do.

Sarutobi raised his hand in the sign indicating that he requested ANBU for a message, he patiently waited...

two whole seconds later, Rabbit entered the room.

"Rabbit San, fetch me two Inuzuka members, I have need of their clan."

He had thought about sending a Yamanaka, but felt that trying to read the mind of a stranger might be taken as as too much of a hostile action, starting a war with unknowns is something that he did not want.

Rabbit nodded and left

* * *

Rexxar appreciated Desolace, its wild untamed expanses, the brutal lifestyle one had to uphold to eke a living out of the land, he respected the Tauren people who earned a meagre living off the land here, he respected the troll village to the south east, he even respected the human camp up north, because only those with the strength and will to succeed would ever be able to live in a land like Desolace...

Or at least it was like that this morning... Rexxar had felt the great and biting winds, felt the untamed power, and seen the great flare of light and had left the hollow that he rested in the night before in order to see what had happened, Rexxar suspected the demon humpers had something to do with it, because that was roughly where one of their camps were, but instead of a great army of demons he was silently hoping was there, there was instead a perplexing forest... the way it sat there was as if someone had cut a piece out of another planet, and had put it there for absolutely no reason whatsoever...

There was a well maintained and... civilised road... right in front of him, granted it was only a dirt track, but it looked well maintained... disgusting.

Rexxar was torn, on one hand he wanted NOTHING to do with civilisation, but on the other... he wondered exactly who was foolish enough to bring a forest into Desolace, obviously it was by accident, as no sane person would ever decide that Desolace was a nice and comfy place to move to.

Girding himself for the worst of... civilisation... he pressed on, nobody would ever say that Rexxar was a coward, mainly because anyone who did caught a case of dead.

Twenty minutes later he found himself exiting the surprisingly samey forest, and into a field leading to a surprisingly large town, possibly a city, the building seemed like an odd cross of Human and Night Elven, and in the distance was two gate guards, who almost exactly looked like a human, with very small differences, smaller eyes, that were tilted slightly, a deeper coloured skin, leaner yet athletic physique, and the guards did not seem to be wearing plate, but instead wore sturdy combat cloths. Rexxar decided it could be much worse, at least they looked like they could handle themselves in a fight unlike the standard human footman.

Rexxar was mentally brushing up on what common he could remember, when two humans suddenly appeared ten metres in front of him... they were also dressed in combat cloths, and didn't seem to have any visible weapon on them, which immediately put him on guard, patrol guards were always armed, always... they also both had wolves for pets... hunters huh, guess that was how they were able to notice his approach so early, Rexxar felt a small amount of respect bubble up for the two city dwellers.

"Tomare"

Oh hell, that wasn't common, the heck was that? the two guards, which, sparing them a second glance, one was female, the other male, both tiny compared to the half ogre, so the fact that they not only did not display any fear, but instead seemed confident made Rexxar respect them even more.

And they kept trying to talk to him with that gooblygook language, ugh..

Rexxar tried to speak to them in Orcish... they didn't understand, typical really.

He tried what Common he knew... not a glimmer of understanding

He tried Night Elven. which had them giving him funny looks.

Feeling desperate he tried Taurahe, they were common around these parts...

Realising that neither party could understand the other, Rexxar turned to leave, he wasn't going to play guess the hand sign with the humans, and they looked like they could take care of themselves, so he decided to leave them to their own business, Rexxar didn't particularly want to talk to them anyway, after all, only the beasts of the land are above such concepts as corruption and deceit.

Still, even if they were city dwellers, they were better than the damn demon humpers... Rexxar suddenly imagined a city of demon humpers, that thought would haunt his nightmares for weeks.

* * *

Naruto was feeling a bit down, sure, he helped Jiji, but he was so busy afterwards he didn't even get to talk to him after, and no one would believe that he had helped take down a monster, even if it was the Kazekage in disguise, instead they just said he probably just stood there while Jiji did all the work, which was totally not true, because Naruto had to hold the head still, and Jiji needed his chakra.

Not even doing a hour of training could cheer him up, and so Naruto did the only thing that was guaranteed to cheer him, take Gama chan for a walk to Ichiraku's so that he could worship at the altar of the Ramen God!

As usual, old man Tecuhi was at the counter, which meant it was Ayame's turn to cook today.

"Hey old man, Three bowls of beef, and one of everything else" Naruto loved giving big orders like this to the old man, the way he would grin made everything feel just great to Naruto, although today, along with that grin was a bit of a worried frown.

"Coming right up Naruto" Ayame called from the kitchen, giving Naruto a wave

"Hey kid, you hear the news? that weird thing seems to have taken us to a new country or something. All the merchants are worried they wont be able to get any resupplies. And apparently the Hokage has declared that wartime measures are to be put in place... which means that starting tomorrow, we are going to have to start rationing... so, sorry kid, but from tomorrow, only two bowls a day"

...no...

Nonononononononononono no no no...

"KAMI WHYYYyyyy" not.. not Ramen, Ramen was what he lived for, Ramen was his existence, without Ramen. life wasn't worth living without Ramen, Naruto couldn't live on two measly bowls a day.

"HEY HEY HEY kid, don't panic too hard, rationing means that you cut down how much you eat a day, so that your food lasts longer... so once we are able to start getting some crops going, or when we find a friendly town to trade with, we can lift the rationing ok?" oh... well that was still bad, but a small amount of Ramen was better than no Ramen. "And kid, your a ninja right? so its going to be you guys who are going to reconnect us with any friendly villages around the area right? so buck up kid, the sooner you guys win us some allies, the faster you can get to eating ten bowls of Ramen a meal again."

Right, tomorrow, he would bug Jiji for a mission to get more Ramen, that was definitely something he could do... uh.. hopefully the nearest village has Ramen.

But here came Ayame, who presented Naruto with Gods greatest gift, Ramen.. and all was good in the world, at least for now.

* * *

Asuma led his squad down the cliff, the horse people had mostly left for their crude tents for the night leaving minimal guards, and seemed to not care one whit whether or not their new slaves would freeze to death from the biting cold desert winds, granted their prisoners were Suna nin, who were used to such things so such a feat was not bloody likely, but still, it showed both the intellect and the capacity of compassion of these horse people.

It was Geninplay to sneak in and dismantle the first few cages, the Suna nin seemingly amused by the fact that Konoha nin were 'rescuing' them. most of them didn't actually need their bonds undone and were probably waiting for their commander before they made a break for it.

Ghosting through the camp, Asuma decided to knock the few guards unconscious instead of killing them, best not start a war when your supply lines were cut.

It was the forty-eighth Shinobi they 'rescued' that decided that she was the leader of the Suna company, a tall yet cute blonde with a healthy tan, a generous bust and a confused yet amused look on her face "you lot do know we didn't need any help right? Mai Sunagai by the way"

"Well.. yes, but as Konoha seems to have been sucked into an entirely new world, we decided that it would probably be intelligent move to encourage us all to act as one, at least until we can figure a way home.. oh, and i'm Asuma Sarutobi"

That pretty face of hers scrunched up, "Did you know we had orders from the Kazekage to attack your village, this wasn't a diplomatic envoy" ..well of course lady, what did she take him for?

"Did you know that your Kazekage was Orochimaru in disguise, obviously we cant gather proof about this, but we believe that your Kazekage is dead, probably for a while now." Ah, that shocked her, hopefully he wouldn't have to mar her beauty with the kunai in his hand.

"are... are you sure?" she asked weakly, as if she were half doubting that what she was thinking was in fact reality.

"oh yes, imagine how surprised we were when, after that strange Jutsu occurred we found a horrific snake monster with the face of Orochimaru in the Kazekage's robes, and his two guards happened to be four Oto children in disguise"

Oh man she looks so adorable when she was confused, Asuma had to hold back the desire to bring her into a hug, but at the moment no matter how harmless she looked, she still might be an enemy nin ... but argh.. ... he was finding it would be hard to attack her at the moment if she declared hostilities, gah, what would the old fart think about the fact he was falling for an enemy Kunoichi.

It would have probably calmed Asuma down that the current thoughts that were running through Mai's head was 'oh this is such a clusterfuck, if that leaf hugger is right, then that snake bastard probably killed the Kazekage a month ago when he mysteriously decided to attack Konoha out of the blue... shit, we have to get word to Suna some how, and since that would be next to impossible without a base of operations, or anyone skilled enough in Fuinjutsu to be able to create a summon scroll or something powerful enough to transport our people, shit we better accept their offer... oh crap, the Kazekage's weapon is in Konoha too, if we don't earn some points with them soon they might just suck the Ichibi out of him and then our village will be as good as dead'.

after a minuet of thought, Mai agreed to the temporary truce until they figured a way back to Suna.

* * *

Skevina the wind caller was basking in many wonderful feelings, there was the wonderful feeling of a plan well birthed, the triumphant feeling of... uh ... triumph, and most important of all, the wonderfully warm gooey feeling from her behind.

It had taken two months to chip away at Warcheif Hratha's reserves, but finally tonight, after getting him rather intoxicated, she was whisked away to his tent for an evening of hot, rough and hard mating. Honestly his studding skills were but the tip of the *ahem* spear... but after tonight, and with a bit of luck, she would be with foal, and he would be honour bound to make her his third wife, no matter what that whore Hurthurkak moaned... and then, it would be but wine, with a personal slave of her own, without the obligation to work for her meal, and with no threat from that bastard Pthak trying to rape her again.. and also, the idea of more nightly ministrations from Hratha was starting to sound good too, even if she preferred the body of female for mating.

Which was half the reason she chose Hratha in the first place in stead of another Warcheif, or even the Khan of her tribe, simply put, she had fallen in love with Akimana, Hratha's first wife, and had been in love with her for years and had even dated with her before she was chosen by her family to be the new Warchief's Bride last year. So yes, she was definitely feeling triumphant.

So triumphantly, with an inner glow, and unsteady rear legs. she strutted out of the Warchief's tent...

To view catastrophe in the making...

Where were the slaves...

The slaves have fled...

Damn, she was going to keep the cute haymane with the large breasts as her personal love slave...

No no, concentrate, slaves, they were escaping!

Skevina ran as fast as she could towards the camp's war horn (which was not quite as fast as she was usually able to pull, thanks to certain activities twenty minuets ago) and gripped the mouthpiece firmly, pressing her lips against the nozzle and blasting out a hard long.. stiff... A loud Wail.

**_Author's Note_**

_Hey guys, Now that I have fleshed out the story a bit, i'm going to slow down a bit as I am starting Tafe next week. There should be about two or three chapters a week coming at around the same size as the last four, but yknow, gotta smell the roses a bit. If any of you think that i am taking the story in a particular direction you want to avoid, or mangled some of the arcane rules of Naruto or Warcraft (hey, nobody's memory is perfect), or even if you want to chat, send me a pm and I will let you know if we can work something out._

_See you guys later_

_Invalidsyntax_


End file.
